


The Predator And The Prey

by Het4Teacher



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Demon Sex, Dom/Versatile Gerard, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Sub/Versatile Frank, Teen Angst, office job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Het4Teacher/pseuds/Het4Teacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wasn't going to lose this job.<br/>Under the pressure of his parents, Frank is forced to work in a stuffy office job, with not a lot of pay and angry phone calls from unhappy customers.<br/>His new boss, Mr. Way, is an attractive, manipulative asshole - who is extremely hot for Frank.</p><p>Mr. Way is harbouring a secret - a deep, dark, demonic secret. And he's not afraid to share it with his new toyboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Great. 

Awesome.

Just what I needed, in fact.

A new boss. The only thing I can do is hope he isn't as big a cunt as Brendon was. 

 

He was okay the first couple of days. Not overly friendly, but as friendly as a boss ought to be, I suppose.  
Being just out of college, my parents couldn't wait for the chance to get me an office job, just like their parents had. 

And their parents.

And the parents before that. 

But it's definitely the worst thing I ever "decided" to do (the choice was beyond mine to make). Not only do I have to listen to impatient middle aged customers yell down the phone about their faulty cable connection, but I have to sit for hours and hours in front of a screen, scanning over numbers and letters that don't mean anything to me.  
Today, was slightly....different. There was something up with the new boss. Not in the way that he had been moody or upset, but he seemed slightly uncomfortable, and his eyes seemed as though they were always on me. I imagined it was because he was looking to see if I was doing alright, after me having a less than quiet word with a senile, and extremely outspoken customer, who had been telling me everything wrong with the company. But I soon learned it was more than that. 

As I was replying to some emails, I saw a shadow on the desk. I instinctively turned around, and he was just stood there, sipping his coffee, watching everything I did. 

"Is everything okay, Mr. Way?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer but asking out of common courtesy. And sense. 

"Not.....exactly, Frank." He replied, and sat beside me on the opposing chair. 

Fuck. It's about that stupid cunt of a customer. 

"I mean, you're working fine, but.....when people are stressed out, their performance does drag its heels a little." He said, sitting back in his chair, just examining my face.  
This was a game. I could tell by his expression. And it was a game he liked playing very much. 

I didn't have a problem with Mr. Way, but he did very much love to play mind games. 

"I see....so....." I trailed off, expecting him to explain. But he sat there, still as could be, the tiniest smile appearing on his lips. 

"You're not getting it are you?" He said, sounding slightly amused. He rose from his seat.

"Could you come outside for a moment?" He asked, his eyes glinting with what seemed to be excitement.

"Uhm, sure, of course." I stuttered, following him out the door. He didn't stop walking though, he kept going down the corridor. 

Okay, this is not stepping outside for a moment. 

We went into one of the presentation rooms, the only one with no windows, and I could swear I heard him lock the door. I looked at him warily, keeping my distance incase he took this opportunity to smite me.

"I don't want you to be tense around here, Frank. Not only because I want you to keep making me money of course," He chuckled to himself, "but also because I like a relaxed environment in the workplace." He stepped closer, and closer, and then a little too close. I momentarily stepped back.

"Hey, it's okay. This is what I mean, you're so tense." Though his voice seemed genuine, his face was deeply contradictory. It was sly, as if he had a plan all laid out. Suddenly, he kept walking forward until I had to move back, and felt my back against the cold wall. 

"Is it me, Frank?" He asked, beginning to run his hands up and down my arms. I snatched them away. 

"Mr. Way, I really appreciate having this talk with you but I_" 

"Is it me that's making you uncomfortable?" His hands pressed his hand slightly on my chest, but with enough force to push me back against the wall. He slid his hands onto my shoulders and then round my neck. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Because honey, I could make you all kinds of uncomfortable."  
His breath was warm, and tickled my ear. At this point I backed away fully.

What the fuck was he doing? This is sexual harrassment, surely.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I finally said, me being at the complete limit with him. He just scoffed like I was stupid, which only fueled the fire. 

"Don't fucking laugh at me. You realise I could report you for this!" I threatened weakly.

"Don't you realise that the only person you'd be reporting to is me?" He said simply, "Because I own this place. And I also own you." He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, so our  
bodies were touching. I avoided eye contact with him, but I didn't pull away. Honestly, I didn't like what was happening, but if I got fired, my parents would castrate me and put me up for adoption. 

"I'm going to make this as clear as I can for you, kid." He said softly, "I know that you're young and stupid, and you want a bit of a challenge. But challenging me is probably the last thing you'd want to do." He pulled me in so we were squeezed together, both hands on my back. He leaned forward again, and whispered a last statement, and this I didn't not in any way expect. 

"But having said that, you are young, stupid, and totally hot." Against my best interests, I felt my dick twitch in my pants.  
It wasn't that he was hot or anything, it's, like, just the way he said it, right? Like how they'd say it in porn or something. I am not gonna get hard for this asshole. No way in this lifetime.  
He continued to lick my ear, which only dug a bigger hole, and he fucking knew it. He very quickly stepped away, and re-assumed his formal persona. 

"That's all, Frank. You can go now." 

I stood in amazement, and silence.  
What? 

"I can....go. After this?" I asked, but not in a snide way. In an uneasy inquiry.

"Well, I did just say that a matter of moments ago, but if you really need me to spell it out for you..." He just stopped, and to avoid myself becoming any more fucking mortified, I turned and left. I walked back to my office, feeling confused, pissed off, and only slightly aroused.


	2. When The Lights Go Out

The next day, I was really considering leaving work. I wouldn't get anything done with him being.....well, him, and I'd probably end up getting raped. But I knew that if I didn't go, I'd have my ass served to me on a plate. By my parents and Mr Way.

Everything was going okay, and I hadn't really seen him that much that morning. Whenever I did, I went out of my way to avoid him. It wasn't until my lunch break that I really started engaging in conversation.

"You look like you need a lift." Pete said as we left the coffee kiosk. I knew exactly what he was talking about, and if there is a God, at this moment in time it was him.

"If there's one thing I need its that." I replied, and he pulled two cigarettes out from the box that's always in his back pocket. He lit his, and handed the lighter to me.

"New boss getting on your ass?" Pete asked.

 _Not in the way you're thinking_.

I said mentally. I wasn't ready to vent about it yet - I would wait until the guy literally raped me and then I'd press charges.

"Yeah kinda. He says I seem stressed, and my performance is dragging it's heels." I replied wearily, taking a long, blissful drag.

"Yeah, he said that I'm too aggressive with customer service. I mean, if some dickhead's cable shits itself and he's trying to make out like it's on my back, I'm gonna say a little something to him." I laughed. I could always trust Pete to brighten my day, even if he was that little bit of an asshole. Pete was pretty cool.

*****

By the end of the day, I really wanted to drive my coffee mug through my computer screen.

I was really stuck in a rut - if I decided to quit this job, not only would it be difficult to find another one just as quick, but I think I'd be disowned.

I switched off my monitor and stared out the window into the darkness. I always liked the night time. It's not like I was like some weird sociopath that only came alive at night, but I felt more at peace when the world was dark. Especially when there was no traffic and I could get home quickly. I was about to start packing away my things the lights started flickering slightly.

I paused and looked up, waiting for it to happen again. When nothing came, I resumed getting my stuff together. Then it came again, but this time, more intense. I thought to go and check the fuseboard, since the caretaker never seemed to, and I wasn't going to be put off by faulty lights tomorrow when I would already have enough to piss me off. As these thoughts passed my head, the light faltered again, and then went completely dead. I sighed. The only light I could see was through the door at the end of the room, so I picked up my bag and made my way towards it. I opened it, glad to step into a nicely lit corridor, and headed down the corridor towards the fuseboard.

"Stupid ass electrics," I muttered to myself, "this is a fucking office, basically the only thing use is electricity." I reached the fuseboard just on the opposing wall of the next corridor. I scanned the faded labels beside each switch till I found "Room 6B".

I'd never really learned how to actually use one of these, but I figured you just had to flip the switch. It took a couple of tries, but I eventually heard the lights being turned back on in the office. I started making my way back to get my jacket, when very much to my surprise, all the lights in the corridor and everywhere else that I could see went stone cold.

No.

Surely I wouldn't have to alter the whole fucking fuseboard now. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and used it as a torch, starting to tinker with the switches.

"Stop trying to resist, Frank." I turned to my left, and standing uncomfortably close to me, was Mr Way

"What the hell are you doing? Resist what?" I leapt back, staring at him accusingly. The slight glow from the lights outside fell onto the right side of his face, making his features seem to stick out more and the shadows of his face sink in further.

Or....had his face always looked that way?

"Resist me. I turned off the lights because I just always liked the night time better. I always feel more at peace when the world is dark." He said, his voice bearing a menacing edge. Then I realised.

_I always liked the night time. It's not like I was like some weird sociopath that only came alive at night, but I felt more at peace when the world was dark._

 

I chose to ignore it for now.

"But, I turned the light in the office on at the fuseboard. How did that as well as the rest of the lights go off?" I protested, finnicking with the switches on the board desperately. I felt a hand push my own off the board. He stepped closer to me, just like he had the day before when he pretty much molested me, forcing me against the wall behind.

"Ever done it in the dark, Frankie?" He whispered, a smirk creeping across his face.

I gulped.

He looked so nice when he did that.

"I'm not a little submissive bitch," I said - a weak statement, yes. But I was trying really hard not to get turned on.

"You're going to be." Gerard persisted. He slid his hands up my chest, unbuttoning my shirt slowly. I grabbed his wrists and held them as tight as I could.

"I'm not scared to fucking hurt you, you son of a bitch." I said, feeling my cheeks getting hot - from anger or arousal, I couldn't tell.

"I'd love for you to hurt me Frankie - make me bleed, baby." He growled in my ear, his breathing heavy. My breath hitched in my throat ever so slightly. It was almost inaudible - but it was enough for him to hear. He chuckled devilishly.

"I wanna taste blood, sugar. Make me feel some pain."

Fine.

This asshole wanted to taste blood?

He wanted to feel pain?

I shoved him off, and tackled him to the floor, straddling his hips. My hard-on was still in full-bloom, but I tried to ignore it. My fist collided with his jaw several times, a satisfying crack resounding in the desolate room. He stared up at me and smiled, blood covering his whitened teeth in a grotesque manner.

"There you go baby - not as much of a pussy as you seem." He said, coughing up some more blood.

"I'm not your bitch." I said finally, ignoring his comment. Hard-on still raging, I got off him. I started walking back to my office, leaving him lying on the ground. Sure, I was hard for him. But I had too much hate for him to engage in any sort of sexual act. I was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kinkiness in this chapter - hope you guys are into that! Feel free to leave your feedback in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a weird dream, most of which he cannot recall, and wakes up with weird marks on him.  
> What's not to like?  
> A lot of kinky smut to come in the next chapter ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I have updated this work.  
> I honestly don't really have a plan laid out for the way this might go, but I hope you can still enjoy reading this. Thanks xoxo

 A work day went by.

Needless to say, we didn't talk.

I didn't expect him to talk to me. What the fuck do you say after that? Having said that, a complete psychopath like him could easily bounce back from that and carry on with life.

Once I was home, all I could do was fall onto the couch and let my mind wander.

_What exactly was his problem with me? Why did he choose me to fuck with? Okay, he definitely likes me.....in some weird, perverted way. But that night at the office with all the lights....how was he doing that? With his fucking mind?_

Frank wanted to stay awake and let his mind solve the mystery, but his eyes were growing heavy, and he couldn't keep them open anymore.

_It was cold. The frostiness of the night nipped at Frank's hands and face as he paced along the sidewalk of some sketchy backstreet._

_"Hey, Frankie." Mr Way smirked as Frank approached him under the dim glow of the streetlight._

_"Hey, you." Frank drawled, slipping his hands round his boss's waist. They kissed passionately, biting one another's lips every so often._

_"Frankie, there's a reason I brought you here tonight other than to just make out." Mr Way said, and Frank took this as a sexual invite._

_"I know - why the hell would my hot boss bring me to some dark backstreet just to have me shove my tongue down his throat." He whispered, and his hands wandered to the other man's crotch._

_"No, Frank," Mr Way grabbed his wrist tightly, "this wasn't a fucking bootycall." He had adopted a more serious tone, threatening almost. Frank snatched his hand away, almost wincing at the sudden change of mood._

_"There are still so many things we don't know each other. Well, let me rephrase that - there are still so many things you don't know about me."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well.....I'm a little...different to other guys you might have dated."_

_Frank scoffed, not really seeing what his boyfriend was trying to say._

_"Yeah, I get that by now."_

_"No. I get hungry Frank - really hungry. And sometimes, I get hungry when you're here." The older man stepped slowly towards Frank, making him back up against the wall behind him._

_"What do you mean, hungry?" Frank gulped, Mr Way's ambiguity intimidating him._

_"Hungry like this, baby."_

_White eyes._

_Fangs._

_Blood._

_Dark._

I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears.

I sat up reluctantly, not really able to recollect much of my dreams. All I could remember was Mr Way and weird white eyes. I got up to brush his teeth, but groaned when I felt immense pain in my shoulder. A tight pain, not unlike the pain you get when you've just been stitched back up after an operation. I made it to the bathroom and analysed the affected area in the mirror. I pulled up my t-shirt sleeve to reveal 2 huge scars travelling from my shoulder right the way up to my neck.

"Shit," I said under his breath, wincing as I touched the sensitive area. They looked like teeth or even claw, but it was as if they'd raked two lines all the way up my skin. I had no fucking idea how they had got there, nor did I have any rational explanation for why they were. It was definitely unnerving. I decided not to be consumed with my recent injuries and get ready for the day as usual.

But I would examine it more that night.

When I stepped out my apartment, I was filled with dread as the familiar voice of Mr Way chimed from behind me.

"I think we need to talk." I didn't turn around. I was just focusing on not commiting murder right now. I just tossed my keys around in my hands, remaining silent.

"Frank." He persisted.

"What. What the fuck do you want?" I spat, now forcing myself to turn. The first thing I noticed was his change in appearance. His hair was dishevelled. His shirt was open the first 3 buttons, and there seemed to be blood splatters on it. it was ripped at the collar, and it appeared to be burned slightly.

"I want you to come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets real interesting here. A whole lot of sexual tension in this chapter ;) enjoy xoxo.

"Well....I suppose it's not really something I _want_ ," He chuckled darkly, stepping towards me. He produced a shiny black object from his jacket, pressing it lightly into my chest.

A handgun.

Not even wanting to consider how he got that in his jacket, I swallowed hard.

"Mr Way, I-"

"Shut up, Frankie." He ordered, glancing around us coolly.

"Listen, cause I'm only gonna say this once. You have a whole lot of somethin that we need, and we haven't found that in anyone else. Where I'm going to take you is big, and dark, and scary. But you're going to feel right at home soon enough."  
He ran his fingers over my face, and right at that moment I wanted to knee him in the balls and beat the shit out of him. But being held at gunpoint, that probably wouldn't be wise.

"You're going to come with me, and you're not going to get hurt, okay?" He smiled, in the most sickly-sweet way. But I could only nod in response.

"Good boy." He said, stroking my neck and shoulders in the creepiest fucking way. I shuddered, and I saw his small smirk when he detected this.

"Come on," He said, snapping straight into his normal human persona. He slipped the weapon back into his jacket, and gently took my arm.

He had turned into a _completely_ different person.

He escorted me into a sleek black car, and I retired to the back seat. He didn't seem to mind this.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I managed to say, breaking the long silence that had fallen in the car.

He tweaked the rear-view mirror so our eyes met. His eyes flickered from mine to the road.

"You're probably too much up your ass to know it even exists." He says coldly, turning a sharp corner.

Fuck.

Have I ever wanted to fucking punch somebody more in my life.

I didn't reply, and kept staring at the blur of lights that passed the window.

I tried to evalute the situation as best I could, thinking of all possibilities. I could get brutally murdered and left for the dogs - or, if I play my cards right, I could just walk away with a few slashes. Now would've been a great time to have brought my switchblade that I keep in my car dashboard.

We eventually pulled up outside a bleak, seemingly abandoned apartment building. Assessing the terrain, it looked like some dingy NJ backstreet.

My _favourite_ place to be when it's dark.

"Quick, in here," Mr Way ushered, gesturing towards a black door in the side of the building. I wavered for a few seconds, his gaze still on me. He rolled his eyes.

"Come _on,_ I don't fucking bite." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. If he thought this was a fucking joke, I swear to god.

I carefully eyed him, and then quickly scanned the building. I didnt particularly want to enter this dark decrepit block with him, but curiosity was eating away at me.

Oh, and I'd probably be fucking shot if I refused.

I walked cautiously into the building with him, readying myself for imminant death.

We only had to walk down a small corridor before reaching where I assumed was our destination.

"Do not say a fucking _word,_ when we get in here. I do the talking, got it?" He hissed, obviously not wanted whoever was in there to hear. I just pressed my lips together tightly, nodding.

He swung the door open, his hand on my back, pushing me inside with him. There were 4 other people in the room - all men. They were sitting around a large table, playing what seemed to be poker. All of the men wore the same leather jacket Mr Way was wearing, and all appeared to have leather fingerless gloves.

One turned round, immediately eyeing me.

"Gerard, who the fuck is this twink?" He said, stubbing out his cigarette on the table he sat at. The others didn't seem to notice. I clenched my fists at his remark, but kept to my word about keeping my mouth shut.

Then I realised.

The dude at the table said Gerard. _Gerard._

It didn't really suit him all that well, in my opinion. But I didn't really have time to analyse it.

"I thought you said you were bringing somebody with potential." Another guy smirked, earning a small scoff of agreement from the party around him.

"Pelissier, shut the fuck up." Gerard eventually said, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced my way, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't look like much, but he's got fight, believe me. He passed initiation." If I thought I wanted to punch him before, I don't even know _what_ I wanted to do now.

The initation?

Before I had time to actually process what was being said, one of the party with shades and blonde hair pulled out the seat next to him.

"Well, if you're gonna bring him here let us get comfy with him, Gerard." He said, looking at me expectantly.

Whether or not I wanted to even come any closer than I was to these people was debatable. But I definitely could confirm that if I didn't, I'd probably get slashed or something. So I took the offer, trying to make as little eye contact as possible.

"Does he fuckin speak?" Said the "Pelissier" guy, throwing his deck on the table.

"I told him to keep his mouth shut until the time's right. He's mouthy, and I didn't want Bob sending him to the emergency room on the first night." Gerard replied smoothly. He really didn't seem to miss a beat - almost as if he'd staged the whole thing and he was watching it unfold in front of him.

"He got a good swing?" the "Bob" guy asked.

"Excellent."

"Can he take one?"

"He better be able to."

"Unless, he goes by playground rules," Bob said, lighting another cigarette, "someone gets one hit on him, he goes cryin' to somebody else." This earned a laugh from the entourage.

"I give a hit, I take one just as fuckin' good." I spat back. Gerard, who was seated adjacent from me, kicked my leg, raising his eyebrows as if to say "shut the fuck up and let me talk." I shrugged in response, and returned my gaze back to Bob.

"You think he brought me here to look pretty?"

Bob scoffed in response.

"He certainly didn't bring you here for that."

Everyone else including Gerard joined in with the laughter. I ground my teeth, and I felt my face getting hot. If there's one thing I hated, it was getting made to look like an idiot.

I could feel Gerard's gaze burning through me, but my eyes were trained on a dent in the table.

"I'm gonna show Frank the stockroom." He said calmly, gesturing me to leave with him.  
I obeyed, getting up off my seat and following him out the door. It's what I'd been waiting for the whole time.

Once we were outside, Gerard turned to me, his face stony.

"Do you wanna get yourself fucking stabbed, Frankie?" He asked casually.

"No, but I don't want to be made to look like a fucking monkey. You brought me here because I have "potential", not so that you can have your lackeys prod at me." I replied simply. Gerard raised his eyebrows.

It was clearly an unexpected response.

"You do have potential Frank - like I said, you passed initiation. Not a lot of people do." He said, choosing to ignore my other statement.

"So can I get treated like it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess, I didn't know you have special fucking needs." He spat back through gritted teeth, his hands obviously clenched into fists.

"All I need is for you to get on with this little fucking meeting, and give me my pay check on the way out the door." I stepped closer to him so our noses were very close to touching.

"Geez, I never took you as a man about the money."

"Wish I could say the same."

There was a rather long uncomfortable pause. A rather strange air rested between us, and neither of us were quite sure where to continue from there.

Then suddenly, it happened.

Our lips met softly.

There was nothing fiery or passionate about it - it was slight, and gentle. His fingers lifted my chin a little so our lips met better.

_God, I hate being a short-ass._

We lingered there for a few seconds, before my hands suddenly found themselves in his hair. Alright yes, I still had a deep loathing for this guy - but this just felt...nice. I didn't really have anything to complain about (apart from the fact that as far as I was concerned, I was fucking _straight_ ).

I guess that didn't really pass my mind at this moment in time.

He let this happen for a short while, before pulling away.

He didn't seem surprised at the affair.

"Getting carried away, are we?" He chuckled in a ridiculing manner. I narrowed my eyes, feeling the hatred for Gerard creeping back. I was too in shock to reply. I just stayed silent, shuffling awkwardly.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." He said, licking his lips slowly. I shivered at this.

"Also, what you said about not just being a pretty face? Well....while you most definitely are, you're a whole lot more than just your face." Nothing he was saying sounded complimentary. It just sounded as if he was analysing a subject or something.

"Anyway, I haven't exactly showed you what you're here for yet, have I? Silly me." He chuckled in a patronizing way.

"I think it's time for us to head back to the guys. They'll be interested to see what I've brought you here for."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating Hotel California as much, by the way. I understand it's like, my second main work here. My sense of direction is slightly lost for that work - I guess you could call it fic-writer's block?  
> Anyway, have fun with this, guys. New updates every week xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and kind of aggressive tension.   
> Hot, right? ;)  
> xoxo

Extremely shocked at the question, I almost just choked on my own spit.

"Uh....I-I never have no." I felt myself retiring back into my shell. I was just going to let them have control again - better just answer the questions as they came. The one with the huge curly hair piped up.

"You ever wanted to?"

"I...I guess I've really wanted to hurt someone before. Not really....kill them, though." I replied, shuffling in my chair.

"It's something you'll be faced with sooner or later. Whether it's only one kill or ten, its somethin' you're gonna have to get used to." He said.

This statement made my stomach turn. However, he seemed to have a friendlier approach than the rest of them, and he spoke with a softer tone. I could tell he was probably the counciller of the group.

"So....you guys are like a faction of serial killers, or somethin?"

I asked, feeling dumb. The group laughed, making me feel even smaller.

"That's what Mikey said, too." Gerard laughed, lightly hitting the one with the shades on the arm. He muttered a "shut up" but joined in on the laughter.

"No....we're real special," Pelissier said, "there ain't a lot of people like us in our country. In the world, even. That's why we colonate - we're trying to keep our kind from dying out."

"Your kind?" I repeated, beginning to feel more nervous than ever.

 _Okay, so at this point, their definitely not human. Wait, does this mean I'm not human either? I apparently passed initation, it means I'm one of them, right? "_ We're....not exactly like everybody else. We're seen as a threat - a danger to society." Bob said.

"Right - but you said "your kind". Does that mean you're not human or something?" I persisted. A hesitation arose in the room. The party fell silent, and why was a mystery to me. If this was meant to be some sort of introductory meeting, why is everything said so bluntly - why are they so afraid to tell me what this actually is?

"Yeah, we ain't human." Pelissier eventually said, breaking the silence that felt like it had lasted years.

"We're what humans might call "demons", "devils", stuff like that. We feed off of human energy - we like being close to humans because it gives us more power. And, for guys anyway, it hightens our testosterone. Kind of weird, but it's how we were born."

"And, Gerard obviously chose you because you withstood the initiation. Resisting ridicule, maintaining a clear head in weird situations, even as far as being resilient towards sexual harrassment." The curly-haired guy chipped in.

_This explains a whole lot about the stuff that happened in the office. The lights, Gerard being a complete pervert. His sarcastic, mocking behaviour._

"So, is there a last part of initiation? Something I have to do to make this official?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I don't think he'll be able to handle it." Bob said, mostly to Gerard though. "I'll be able to handle it." I said cockily. Bob opened his mouth to retort, but Gerard only held his hand up to silence him.

"Stop. He can handle it, Bob." He said, giving a reassuring nod.

"Well, lay off a little - he's only a little fuckin' featherweight." He chuckled in reply, and he signalled for the rest of the party to leave out the back with him for a smoke.

It was just me and Gerard now, sitting opposite each other at the table. There was, once again, a strange tension. Just like there had been when we'd kissed.

"You....um...d-do you remember that night at the office when...when I told you to hit me?" Gerard asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I-I do." I stuttered, my stomach already knotting as I thought about what was to come. Gerard stood up, and walked towards me until he was in front of me.

"I want you to do it again."

I blinked. Was this the final part of initiation or did he just want an excuse to get off?

"How...how am I gonna do that? I'm not in the mood to hit anyone right now. 'Specially you." I admitted shyly. Yeah, I obviously still had a bitterness for him. But I didn't really want to hurt him anymore. Especially regarding our little moment we'd had not long ago.

"Well, I don't think it's _that_." He chuckled darkly, taking a few steps back.

"I reckon you're just too scared of me." His tone was simple and honest, not really provocative or anything. But I still felt my blood begin to boil again. I got up from the seat, looking him right in the eye.

"I'm not _scared_ of you. And anyway, how hard can go really go on me? You can't exactly _kill_ me, then your "potential" would be gone." I spat, really beginning to hate my height as his tall frame towered over me.

"Yeah, well that's why it's part of the initiation. To see exactly how hard I _can_ go on you. If you end up pussying out, turns out you're not what we're looking for. And as for any injuries I may...inflict upon you...we don't exactly take responsibilty for." He replied, and at this point I really felt my entire body getting hot with rage.

"I'm not gonna fucking _pussy out_." And with that and that only, I swung at him, putting all my strength into it. He gave a small yelp, and collapsed to the floor. I felt an extreme feeling of accomplishment as I climed on top of him to land another blow on his jaw.

I thought he'd be down for a while, and in no way expected him to push me off him so I hit into the table. I heard an ominous crack from my back, which I didn't really have time to process. He picked me up by my shirt, and threw me against the wall, my body feeling like a complete ragdoll. I really had forgotten his strength in my forgiving of his actions before.

"Well come on, hot stuff." Gerard said, smirking as my face contorted in pain as I tried to get up.

"Shut the fuck up." I said through bloody teeth, and hurled myself at him. I tackled him to the ground, my hands wrapping like a vice round his throat. His face quickly turned red as his windpipe was cut off by my hands.

"You think I'm some little bitch?" I hissed in his face, watching him splutter and gasp for air.

"You're...you..." He stuttered, struggling to make any real statement.

" _What_?" I spat, slightly loosening my grip so he could at least talk.

"You can s-stop now."

I kept my hands there for a little longer, just enjoying this new found empowerment I had over him. I liked it, the tables having turned.

But I wasn't gonna kill him.

I removed my hands from his throat and got off of him, sitting back on my heels beside him. He gasped and panted, finally able to get his breath back. Granted that I felt a little guilty about nearly suffocating the guy, it was kind of entertaining - I had to hold back a smirk as I saw him try to recompose himself. Once he had, he got up and laughed, dusting himself off as he did.

"Well, jesus. There's only one thing I gotta say to you, Frankie." He said, offering me a hand. I took it, rising to my feet.

"What's that _?"_ I asked, feeling confident. Slightly over confident, perhaps.

"Welcome aboard."

　

　

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut coming in the next chapter - Sorry I have to keep drip feeding you guys with a few chapters at a time, but I suppose it keeps some tension? Hope you like this one xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

"First rule of fight club," He began, earning a laugh from the guys,

"You, of course, can't talk about anything you've seen or done here. Especially during your shifts. If you need to talk to me about something regarding this, you wait until lunch or after hours."

"Okay. And what about my parents?"

"As far as they're concerned, I'm still just your boss, and these guys don't even exist. You can't let anything about this slip, got it?"

I nodded, not wanting to even think about how my mom would act if she found out I was part of this underworld male coven.

"Okay, well, that's all the briefing you're gonna need." He smiled.

"You'll feel some changes in your body this week. It's completely normal." Ray (the afro guy) said, the same friendly tone in his voice as when we'd first been introduced.

"Oh and as for this-" He reached forward and pulled down the neck of my shirt, revealing the two deep scars over my neck and shoulder.

"Also completely normal. We all have them. Their usually triggered by a significant dream you've had after contact with one of us. In your case, Gerard."

 _Thank god - so I wasn't just randomly dreaming about my pervy boss for no reason_.

 

Gerard had innocently decided to offer me a ride home, to which I agreed. Not only because I didn't have a fucking car, or money for a bus, but I wasn't really sure I wanted to walk home through some Jersey backstreet alone at night.

Pussy, I know.

"You fucked me up a little." Gerard confessed as the car engine revved.

"How?" I giggled - even though I knew I'd given him some healthy bruises.

"You really have got a great swing, Frankie. Of course, I knew that from before. But you really don't give up. Feisty little fucker." He kind of said that last part under his breath, but it made me laugh.

"Thanks." I muttered, not sure how else to answer. There was a short silence before he spoke again. I was in no way prepared for what he said next.

"So, you've been dreaming about me." I could hear the smirk in his voice, and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"I...uh...yeah I have." I stuttered. Even though I couldn't exactly gather what I'd dreamed about to a tee, I didn't really want to discuss it.

"You dream 'bout me a lot?" He asked, a seductive edge in his voice. I gulped, feeling really trapped.

"N-not...really before." I replied. Whilst being completely honest, I knew by the way I said it that Gerard thought otherwise.

He chuckled darkly, and I swear I heard him say "bullshit" under his breath.

I ignored it and kept my eyes on the trees that whizzed by. I knew by this point that Gerard was very unpredictable and I could really only brace myself for what he was gonna say next.

Again, a silence settled between us and that weird tension came with it. The silence was longer than before and I kind of preferred it when he wasn't talking. This seemed like the fucking longest car journey ever and I was seriously considering just opening the car door and jumping out.

Suddenly, I felt the car jerk to the side as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I protested. He said nothing, just stopped the car. He sat there for a few seconds, with only the click of the car indicators breaking the silence.

"I wanna see how you top." He said, in a very matter-of-fact tone. He turned to face me, a hand in his hair.

"W-what?" I babbled, not really wanting him to explain.

"I want to see how you _top_." He repeated, an extremely contradictory smile of innocence on his face. He leaned over the centre console and pulled my face close to his.

"Want you to _fuck_ me, Frank." He finally said. I swallowed hard. I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. Not only had I never had sex with a guy before - I'd hardly had sex as it was. Now he wanted me to top? I had always took him for the top, regarding his massive ego. And not to call him a slut - but he probably got around more than I did. He was definitely more experienced than I was.

"O-okay." Was all I could say, and after that, our lips met in a heated, messy kiss. I finally unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to me. He climbed onto my lap, straddling my thighs and placing wet kisses all all down my neck. With some assistance, I pulled my shirt off, and he started kissing all down my chest. I felt my dick growing in my boxers, and the way he was grinding down onto it was heavenly.

"Jesus, Gerard." I breathed, and I felt him smiling against my chest. He continued to nip and lick at my neck before pulling away, our foreheads pressed together.

"Okay, no more of this," He said breathlessly, and he managed to wriggle out of his jeans and boxers. I did the same, and the feeling of his warm, clammy thighs on mine was sheer bliss. He rutted upwards, his dick sliding along mine, slick with precome.

"I....I feel like I'm not gunna do this right." I whispered, only to have him hush me.

"It's okay just...oh god...just let me guide you through it." He said, and raised himself up so he was hovering just above my painfully hard dick. He lowered himself onto me, gasping in the most feminine way. My head fell back, my jaw slack. He started rolling his hips, pushing down onto me as he moaned into my neck.

"Oh god, Frankie, start moving your hips." He drawled into my ear, and I did as he instructed, fucking up into him. He was so warm around me, and I could feel him clench around me every so often. I dug my fingers into his hips, pushing him down so our hipbones hit one another with every thrust. I could feel his dick sliding against my stomach, and I started jerking him off as he was riding me. His nails dug into my back as I did so, and a string of profanities left his mouth.

"Oh, yeah," I hissed, quickening my thrusts. I pulled my head back up, and what I saw must have been a figment of my imagination.

_White eyes._

_Like in my dream_.

"Jesus, Gerard...y-your eyes." I gasped, still continuing to fuck into him.

"What about 'em?" He smirked, and I caught a glimspe of the sharp white teeth in his mouth.

"They're.....they're wh-." I stammered, but threw my head back again as Gerard continued to push down onto me. I could feel myself growing close, and I could tell he was as well.

"Yeah -  don't 'ya know I'm not human honey?" He laughed darkly. I could see the white fangs in his mouth as he smirked at me, and he leaned in close to me

"Gonna suck your cock, baby," He whispered in my ear, and slowly pulled off. He slid off my legs and climbed down underneath the dashboard, and his lips immediately sealed over me. Starting at the head, he worked his way down, taking me in until he was deep-throating me with ease. I felt his fangs lightly dragging across my dick, and the feeling was both foreign and fucking awesome.

"Mmm - that's it, Gee." I ran my hands through his hair, tugging at it sharply and pushing his mouth further down. He reached down, jacking himself as he sucked me off, moaning around my member. I felt a pooling feeling in my stomach, and just as I came he pulled off, letting me jizz on his face. He wiped it off and licked his fingers, looking up and smiled contently.

" _Shit_....Gerard-" I said, reality washing over me.

"Shh," He hushed me, straddling my thighs and peppering my face and neck with kisses.

"But Frankie, this doesn't mean I'm not still your boss." He warned me in a low voice.

"I know." I smiled meekly.

We got dressed (with slight difficulty) and he started the car again. I couldn't take my eyes off him as we drove home. I just had sex with a guy.

Gerard.

My boss.

And it was _amazing_.

I guess I regretted it slightly. Did this mean we were dating now? Was I going to have to announce him as my boyfriend now? I put these thoughts to the back of my mind. I just continued to stare at the beautiful guy that I'd just fucked, who'd just sucked me off. Who was driving me home.

                                                                                               ****

We pulled up to my apartment, and I wasn't really sure what to do. Did I kiss him goodbye, or did it not work that way - maybe I just say goodbye and get out?

"Hey, uh, Frankie....can I stay for a while?" He asked, looking down at his feet, chewing his lower lip. He looked so cute, all shy like this. I'd never seen it before.

"Yeah, yeah sure." I replied automatically, wanting to postpone being alone in my apartment for as long as possible. And, of course, wanting to be with him for just that little bit longer. We got to my apartment, and as soon as we got in, I decided to make us some coffee. Decaf, of course - I wanted to get _some_ sleep that night. He made himself comfy on the couch, and I grabbed the sugar out of the cupboard.

"How do you like your coffee?" I asked, pouring the coffee grains out into each of the cups.

"Black, 1 spoon of sugar." He replied. Once the drinks were ready, I brought them over, spilling some on the carpet and cursing in the process. Gerard only laughed at this.

"Thanks, babe." He smiled, and took a sip of his drink. He squealed when he realised how hot it was.

God - if only I'd known how fucking _cute_ he was.

I placed mine on a coaster, and rested my hand under my chin. I found myself staring at him again, but he only to have him smiling back.

"Hey, honey." He said, leaning in and kissing me sweetly. I cupped his cheek and we lingered there for a while. It wasn't intense - no tongue, no biting. He pulled away, brushing my hair out of my face.

"You're beautiful. No one has ever led me to take my guard down like you. I'm so happy you could finally join us, Frankie."

"I am too," I replied, smiling at him warmly, "and I'm happy you wanted to put up with me for a few more hours by coming up here." He giggled, and gestured towards my bedroom.

"Hey, shouldn't you be going to bed? You've got work in the morning." He said in a smouldering tone. His ego was rearing its head again, and I liked it for once.

"Yeah, yeah I should." I climbed into bed after changing into more comfortable clothes, and to my surprise, he climbed in with me.

"I'm gunna stay here with you for a while to make sure you get to sleep okay." He said sleepily, pulling me closer to him so we were spooning. It felt so nice to have someone cuddling me for once - especially him. He was so warm, and his steady breathing in my ear was making me sleepy already.

A little later on, I felt him moving away very slowly. I was still half-awake, and I could hear him getting up. I heard the clinking of a belt as he slid it around his waist, and him cursing when he couldn't get his shoes on right. It made me smile.

I didn't mind that he was leaving. I was just happy he'd stayed for a while.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, whispering something that I couldn't fully hear as I drifted off to sleep entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

For once, when I went into work today, I was in an amazing fucking mood. Until I walked in. He wasn't in the office. I pouted a little, and made my way over to my desk, starting up my computer.

_Maybe he's just on another floor or something. He's definitely here._

I thought as I watched the computer monitor light up with colour.

We had established an entire new contact with one another, and that meant no more unwanted sexual tension. Hell - I fucked him in a car.

I was going about my usual errands, picking up some papers, getting a coffee, typing up some credentials. Then finally, I saw his dark figure enter the office.

He looked so damn good. He was wearing a black shirt today, and it was unbuttoned at the top. His belt was hanging lower on his hips than usual. His hair was all spiky.

_Sex hair. Had he just jacked off or something? How I would've loved to see that show._

My eyes were glued to him as he perused the office - the way he walked, his face as he greeted everyone. His perfect fucking ass. Suddenly, without my complete knowing, his eyes were locked on me. He looked like he was expecting something. Expecting me to do something. He looked....kind of pissed.

I smiled at him, so the whole staring contest wouldn't become unbearable. But I got nothing in response. A tiny smile might've played on his lips, but it was probably just me hoping he'd smile back. He tore his gaze off of me and went on about his business again. Disappointed, I continued with my work.

_Prick._

It had been about 25-30 minutes since I had started ignoring him and pretending he wasn't there. He had returned back to being the pompous, egotistic boss he was. I decided to let it go for the day. Not a word was uttered between either of us for the remainder of the time up until lunch. I had consumed so many cups of coffee that day, and desperately had to piss.

I made my way to the bathroom, really hoping I wouldn't see him on the way there. I couldn't be fucked with his shit. Finding a cubicle (which hadn't been hard since the place was empty) I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants, relieving myself.

_He's doing his alter ego shit today. Just get through the day and maybe you can see him after work. He'll be himself then._

I thought to myself.

As these thoughts ran through my head, I didn't realise I'd just been standing there with my dick out for like, a minute after I pissed. Frowning at my own stupidity, I got myself in tact again and stepped out to wash my hands.

"Frankie, you're so delightfully stupid." Of fucking course he was in the bathroom when I was.

"And you're ignoring me." I shot back as I caught his glare in the mirror.

"I'm just going about my day." He said airily. His voice wasn't the usual smouldering low tone he adopted to make me awkwardly hard during work hours. It was just casually arrogant, which pissed me off a lot.

"How can you just bounce back from last night like nothing happened. We fucked in your car and then you came back to my apartment to make sure I got to sleep."

He turns around, shooting me the most pissed off look I've seen him wear.

"We fucked in a car," He hissed through gritted teeth, "I was hot for you, and you obviously were for me. I wasn't going to just drive you home and leave right after. I care about you Frank, but let's face it, you're expendable in my world."

"Expendable? So I'm just your toyboy?" I spat, the horrible feeling of realisation washing over me. The first look of guilt clouded his eyes, but was quickly subsided again with anger.

"I don't do boyfriends, okay? In my line of work, I can't have relationships. Can you imagine how fucked up it would be to try and maintain a steady relationship with my current position? I like you Frank, and you obviously like me too, but-"

"I don't know - I'm not really sure how I see you after this." I interject, giving him the coldest stare I could. He takes a second to digest this, and regret immediately crosses his face. I start to feel the first shred of guilt of the day.

"We're meeting tomorrow - same place, same time as before. I can come pick you up if you like, or you can make your own way down. Whatever way, be there. Maybe then you can prove that you're not an expendable toyboy." Before I could squeeze in another protest, he quickly exited the bathroom, leaving my palms sweaty and my head reeling.

***

Once I was home, I had almost forgotten about today's events. I was too tired to even really recall the work I did. I went into my bedroom to get changed out of my work clothes, and saw a small yellow piece of paper peaking out of one of the pillows on my bed. I grabbed it, and read the scrawled handwriting across it.

_Frankie_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you tonight, I wish I could've stayed all night - I really had to get home though. Just know that I think you are fucking amazing, I've not felt something as awesome with anyone else than I have with you. I know my world might be crazy and hard to understand, but there's a reason I chose you to be in it. On the back is my home number, mobile number and home address. If ever you need me, refer to these. I can't wait to see you next._

_XoxoG_

This was obviously scribbled on the night we fucked. And was also supposed to be a cute note with some emergency digits. But giving me his home address was probably the worst thing he could have done. Particularly after today's events.

_"Maybe then you can prove that you're not an expendable toyboy."_

Kids, never give an angry teenager your home address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of archive.  
> No, I am not dead. However I have been very neglectful to you guys and my works, specifically this one. I know this chapter is short, I really apologise - I hope it'll pig for now :3.  
> P.s.   
> If you guys have any request for works, let me know. I enjoy hearing your feedback.  
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. We have come to the end of our Predator Prey journey. A sad ending? You may say so. But I really wanted to wrap this story up - the plotline was getting a little muddled and I didn't want to keep it going and going forever.   
> Feel free to share your opinions in the comments. Thank you, and see you in my next work :3 xoxo

After my GPS shitting itself, I have to navigate my own way around the rich suburban maze that was Gerard's street. Of course he lived in the wealthiest fucking area of Belleville.

I scanned the door numbers, and my eyes snagged on number 56. I backed up a little, and took a second to admire his home. It was one of the most elaborate houses I'd ever seen.

It was white, with small pillars outside the door. It had to be at least 3 floors high. There was an immaculate garden behind the polished marble topped wall, with probably every time of flower you can name. I assumed he had a gardener or something - it was hard to imagine Gerard being a green-finger type guy. I took several deep breaths in an attempt to mentally prepare myself.

There was only two possible outcomes of this.

I'd get what I came for, or I wouldn't.

_The best way to learn is to just do._

I thought to myself, and got out of my car. I noticed that his car was gone - I didn't think much of it, he was probably just out running errands. But the lights were on in the livingroom, and in the top two rooms.

_Jesus, just because your rolling in it doesn't mean you can run your light bill up, asshole._

I made my way through the impeccable garden, the sweet aroma of flowers lingering in the air. I paused outside his door, making sure the paranoid bastard hadn't installed fucking laster security systems outside his door or something. I didn't want to ring the doorbell, because now wasn't the time for a polite entry. I opted for the doorhandle, and to my suprise, the door just swung open. 

Things were getting weird at this point. I mean, his car was gone, but the lights were on and the door was open? I was seriously considering just getting in the car and leaving. I'd be wasting my time if it turned out he wasn't even fucking in. Also, this was way too weird - felt like something really suspect was going on but I didn't know what. I swallowed hard, subsiding any shadow of doubt in my mind. I needed to do this.

"Gerard," I called out, stepping inside and clicking the door shut behind me. I heard my voice echo through the hall and down into the long corridor that opposed me. To the right was a spiral staircase, leading up to an equally as grand looking second level. This was the level with the lit up rooms I had seen. It was a massive building - maybe he was up there and couldn't hear me?

"Gerard." I persisted, a little louder this time. In response, I got the sound of a door shutting loudly somewhere on the second level. It wasn't slammed, but it still carried through down to stairs to where I stood. My heart jumped to my throat at the sound, and I had to use the wall near me to steady myself.

If he wanted to play games, I'd play them right along with him.

I began making my way up the stairs, the sound of my footsteps echoing every time I took a step. It made my presence extremely evident, which hadn't exactly been part of the plan. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I stared down the corridor to the right, surveying which door could've been slammed. There was no surefire way to tell, but judging by how clear it sounded, it was probably one of the first two opposing doors.

_If you get yourself fucking killed, this was all your idea, asshole._

I opened the first door, the one on the right, and gingerly scanned the perimeter inside. It was a rather plush spare bedroom, but I could tell it wasn't the master bedroom. I stepped inside, the carpet defeaning my footsteps, thankfully. I left the door open, so I could bolt if anything happened. I surveyed the area and decided there was nothing else to see. Just a lovely bedroom.

I was about to turn to leave when I felt another body on my back.

"Don't move."

A hand was over my mouth, another holding a knife to my gullet. It wasn't Gerard, the voice was rough and torn. I tried with everything to struggle free, elbowing his stomach, stamping on his toes. Nothing worked, he was like a brick wall.

"Stop trying to resist, Frank." He said simply.

 _Stop trying to resist. It seemed to be a recurring theme in this industry_.

He took his hand off my mouth, the cold of the knife still pressing on my throat.

"Where is Gerard?" I asked immediately.

"Don't say his name." He hissed. I let out a shuddery breath.

"Okay, I just want to know where he is."

"He's not here. But that's not important. Coming here was a mistake, you had no business to-"

His voice was cut short. I felt a warm substance on the back of my neck, presumably the guy's blood. The knife was dropped from my throat, and he dropped to the floor. I turned to see a knife in the guy's back, wedged in pretty deep. I looked up to confront the attacker. Ray, the afro guy from the meeting.

"Ray, Ray what's going on?" I yelled, tears stinging at my eyes and fear filling my blood.

"You're not supposed to be here, Frank, what are you doing?" He yelled back, retrieving the knife from the guy.

"I-I came by to see Gerard." I lied. Well, not really.

"Well, there's some fucked up shit going on right now."

"Clearly!"

"Listen, there's one thing we never told you about in the meeting." Ray grabbed my arm, leading me down the hallway, "There is another faction."

"Oh, and you thought you'd just leave that out?!"

"Shh! Look, we didn't want to complicate shit. Gerard left the house about an hour ago because he had to go do something for us. This place is crawling with enemy faction assassins. They planned to take you hostage to start the breakdown of our group."

"And you got here how?"

"Gerard phoned me - said there were suspect looking guys hanging around near his house. He asked me to keep an eye on them while he was out."

We ran down the stairs and outside to my car, Ray not taking his eyes off the windows of the house.

"Me, having the key to the house, which we all have, headed inside when they had climbed in through the back windows to the 2nd floor rooms."

"Why didn't you reply when I called out for Gerard?" I asked, trying to digest all this information.

"Because I couldn't give away my position. I was in the room next to you when you went through that door in case you got hurt."

"Was it just you in there?"

"No, Mikey was there too. But I told him to leave after he got slashed by one of the assassins." I opened my car door, getting ready to shoot from this place and find Gerard.

"Tell me where Gerard went. What did he go to do?"

"To talk to some of our people on the other side of town. He's only going to be there until 9."

"He's at risk. If people are in his house then they're probably following his every step."

"Go home, Frank. You're not even full blood yet - you can't handle what we do right now. You nearly got yourself killed, and imagine I hadn't been there. You need to understand that these people are not human."

"Full blood?" I asked, discarding his lecture. "Yeah. You know, the whole initiation thing, where you got accepted? You're slowly turning into one of us. But your powers aren't formed yet. You'll know when they do. And they'll form at the time you need them most." I took a second to gather this knowledge up in my head. This was fucking insane.

_Not only is there an enemy faction, but I'm slowly turning into a monster._

"Go home, Frank. You are precious to us. You're just not ready for things like this yet." Were his final words, and before I could add anything else, he shot off back into the house, a phone to his ear and a gun in his hand. He was right - I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't sure I ever would be. I didn't ask to be involved, I was abducted into being associated with these people.

Specifically chosen, my ass.

***

September 22, 2007.

It was later in the month. I hadn't seen Gerard since we'd spoken at the office. I didn't care.  
I was now living with my mother, trying to find another place to live. My powers were now in full bloom, and did they ever get in the way? Occasionally. But I did well to hide them. I just assumed Gerard was either dead, or had just left because he simply wanted to.

I didn't care.

Did I still love him? Of fucking course I did. But he pretty much tore my life apart since day one, and with that kind of destruction comes hard recovery time. I still had to feed every now and then, mostly off of females. Not only did they give a better feeding source, but my attraction for men had faded since the only one I'd ever loved caused me endless grief and anxiety. Gerard was gone.

I didn't care.  
My mother kept attempting to hook me up with different women she knew. I had considered a few, but most of them were either too up their own ass or too much of an airhead to even comprehend what you were saying. My mother was always a firm believer in the whole "soulmates" thing, so she would always pester me after I had met up with them.   
I was still working in the office, but there was a new boss. He was okay, definitely not creepy, pretty quiet. I was performing much better now and had gotten a handful of promotions in the past 2 weeks. This obviously meant my parents made a big fuss and I started talking to them a lot more. Not such bad people after all.

I didn't need Gerard.

I'd still cry every now and then, thinking of the times he'd stay with me until I fell asleep. I even missed his egotistic personality sometimes. But I wouldn't cry for long. I was too busy to cry - too happy even.   
This was never supposed to happen in the first place. He and I had both thought that even through our extremely different personalities we'd stay together forever, and we would make a life together. We thought we could tie everything up with a bow and let our predicaments subside.

Well I should probably tell you that not everything is meant to be. 

Not everyone is going to change.

And playing games will never make you stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my very first work on this website, and I'm so excited to be uploading it! I'm going to upload a few chapters maybe every week, every few weeks? In the first few chapters, there is some sexual harassment, as was stated in the tags, so if you are sensitive towards that kind of thing, feel free to skip over those scenes :) also, there is going to be a lot of gore and violence in this work - weird kinks, violent sex. All that jazz ;)  
> I really hope you enjoy these first few chapters - I'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
